E-England?
by larrklopp
Summary: America finds out about one of England's main secrets. Join our favorite American as he learns about...Angels? Eventual UsUk. Rated T cause of a few swear words. Angel!England/America
1. America Pays A Visit

**AN: I have no idea where this came from. It just randomly popped into my brain and was all like WRITE ME, WOMAN! so I did. This is supposed to be funny, but I dunno. Excuse my English, I'm American! :D So, uh, yeah. I got tired of writing sad fanfiction for Loki, so instead I wrote this! Yeah you should check out my other story... I feel like I forgot something... OH! *Flashy light bulb goes off* Right, the disclaimer! England, say it!**

**England: There is no way in hell you will ever get me to say anything for you!**

**Me:B-But why not? It's not that hard all you have do is say 'Larrklopp does not own anything except the plot and that is all she will probably ever own.' in your sexy British accent.**

**England:...You said it, can I go now?**

**Me: Fine, but you will say it next chapter!**

**Alfred=America, Arthur=England Don't forget to review at the end, follow and favorite if you liked it! I don't have any idea when I will post the next chapter so don't get mad at me please!  
**

* * *

America had an idea. Don't get me wrong, it was a wonderful idea, it just needed to be thought out a little more. He decided to visit England… Without telling him. Now America knew that England might not be happy to see him at first, but he would soon be glad for the hero's company! He didn't see why England wouldn't be happy to see him, anyways. So after the World Meeting for that month (coincidentally being held in London) America walked over to England's house.

Now some of you might be wondering how the heck the totally dense, unable to read the atmosphere, oblivious to everything American knew where England's house was. Um… That's a really good question. America had decided a long time ago (sometime right before the revolution) that he loved England. Well maybe not love, but he definitely had a crush. That is why he had the revolution after all! So anyways, America had decided to believe in the theory that It Isn't Stalking If You Love Them. Now obviously that rule isn't actually true, but don't tell our favorite American that!

While America is walking to England's house (cause who needs cars?) he decided to get a horror movie. This way there was no possible way that the Brit could say no to him! And if the chance to be chocked to death by a superstrong American didn't work, then America could just pull out the puppy dog eyes. Contrary to popular belief, America knew exactly how powerful they were and knew how to use them to their maximum extant. It isn't like he practiced in front of the mirror…. Ok maybe he did, but don't tell any of the other nations! He has a reputation to uphold, after all!

Right, where were we? Oh yeah… America finally reached England's house (seriously he had walked FOREVER~ about 2 miles) and was about to knock. Then he got a better idea. Instead of knocking and going through the door like a normal person, he was going to enter England's house like a hero! Basically he was going to try to climb the wall and go through the window. What could POSSIBLY go wrong?

"First I need to find a window though… Oh there's one!" With his target in mind, America started climbing the ivy that just happened to be there. Cause you know there is ALWAYS ivy where you need it! He made it to the windowsill and then realized that he had a problem. He probably should have thought of this before climbing up but whatever. Basically he realized, the window opened from the inside. America was outside. Do you see the problem?

"Well, crap. Hopefully Artie isn't sleeping and he can answer the uh… window. I'm so screwed." After becoming depressed for about five seconds he suddenly brightened.

"Heh, now he can see that I'm so heroic I can climb walls! Ok, America you are literally the home of the brave. You are not scared at all of what Artie is gonna do to you. Let's do this!" With this little pep talk running through his brain he started knocking on the window. And promptly fell off the windowsill when he saw England. Fortunately for America England saw him fall. So while the American was lying in England's flowers looking at the sky (It's just so blue, y'know?) England was grabbing a coat, folding his wings against his back, and running outside to make sure that America wasn't dead.

"Just what I need! Bloody hell why is he over here?" Those were only some of the things that the Brit was mumbling under his breath while hurrying over to the self-proclaimed hero.

"A-Alfred? Are you okay? Come on, I need to get you inside!" The poor Brit was having a really hard time pushing America forward (Bloody wanker weighs a TON) so he was hoping that him talking would snap the American out of his trance. It worked... a little too well. America turned and in the same motion picked up England bridal style. Obviously England turned bright red (Hey now you look like Romano!) and started struggling. That didn't work because of America's super strength but as soon as they got inside America put him down and shut the door behind him.

"Um...Artie? Why are you wearing a dress?"


	2. I'm An Angel

**AN: I told you guys that it would be a while! So since it's summer, I will have more time to write, but I go to a lot of summer camps, so yeah. I will try to do two week updates, or if I can't make that (probably not) then monthly. Thank you for reading my story and have a good day! Read and Review!**

**...**

**Me: England? I said the disclaimer last chapter~ Now it's your turn~**

**England: Bloody hell woman! Stay the he-**

**America: Bro! How's it going?**

**England: This ridiculous woman wants me to say the disclaimer! (Me: Hey!) **

**America: What's a disclaimer?**

**England: A disclaimer is when someone says that the author doesn't own anything in the story except the plot and definitely doesn't own the characters. Because if she did then she wouldn't have to write fanfiction for them.**

**America and Me: Yes! We did it! We got England to say the disclaimer! Woohoo! *_high-five each other_***

**England: I hate you both.**

**America and Me: No you don't. We're American.**

* * *

Flashback:

_"Um...Artie? Why are you wearing a dress?"_

* * *

"It's not a bloody dress! It's a TOGA for Pete's sake! Why is that the first thing you focus on, you just FELL OFF OF A WINDOW LEDGE!" Of course, our American was totally not listening to his _*cough crush cough* _favorite British person because he had just realized something. Arthur had a HALO. So obviously Alfred had to touch it. While Alfred was coming to this realization Arthur had slowly started getting louder and louder and more red-faced. (For a different reason than when Alfred had him in his arms!)

"Are you even bloody listening to me, you bloody wanker! Fine git, see if I will help you again!" With this exclamation Arthur started turning to go to his basement. He wanted to see if he could cast some magic to help him return to normal. Contrary to what everyone thinks, the wings were actually very blocky and hard to move around with. He had not tried to fly, because for all he knew he would immediately fall and that would not be very gentlemanly of him.

"N-No, Artie wait!" With this desperate cry, Alfred launched himself at Arthur. Unfortunately for Arthur, Alfred hadn't realized that he had wings. Fortunately for Alfred, Arthur's wings were soft so when he crashed into Arthur he didn't hurt himself. The same couldn't be said for Arthur, though.

"Owwww. You fat American get off my wings! You are going to break them!"

"Whoa, wait. You have wings!? I just saw the halo and the dress. I wanna see, I wanna see!" America then preceded to use his "secret" weapon. (Obviously everyone knew about this weapon, since he used it all the time!) America made the most adorable face possible. So far no one had been able to find a cure or was immune to it. He was still laying on top of Arthur, who had twisted around so that his wings were pressed on the floor.

"No! I don't have to show you anything!" Despite his protests, Arthur could feel his resolve weakening. Alfred's eyes were now shining with unshed tears and Arthur couldn't stand seeing him that unhappy.

"Fine. But get the PUH" Alfred had started getting off of Arthur in the middle of his sentence and accidentally kneed him in the stomach. Alfred then reached down, grabbed Arthur's hand, and almost threw him out a window.

"Hah, sorry. Super strength, you know? I keep forgetting about it!" Alfred was just talking, waiting for Arthur to stop freaking out about the fact that he almost got THROWN OUT OF A WINDOW. And you wonder why Arthur didn't like it when Alfred came over… Whatever let's get back to the story... Where were we? Oh yeah, Arthur almost died, Alfred standing there talking, and Arthur is about to show him his wings.

"Fine, git come here. We are going to my room so no fooling around." With that Arthur turned and started heading upstairs to his peaceful (but not for long!) bedroom. Along the way, Alfred was alternating between jabbering on about something or trying to swipe Arthur's halo. Which wasn't very comfortable for Arthur, seeing as how he had to duck every time he saw Alfred's hand move. So understandably, Arthur's patience was pretty much shot by the time they reached his bedroom.

"Come onnnnnnn! You take forever to walk upstairs!" Alfred started complaining as soon as they reached Arthur's bedroom. "I wanna see them now, you promised!" (Queue: Kicked Puppy Dog Eyes) As soon as Arthur looked at Alfred to see why he was quiet (and saw his eyes) his resolve was completely gone.

"A-Alright, but don't do anything weird to them!" With this Arthur turned so that his back was facing Alfred and took off his jacket. He then slowly stretched them out, careful to not hit anything. When they were fully stretched out, he waited for Alfred's reaction.

Alfred was in shock. There really was no better word for it. He was looking at one of his best friends and one of the people he knew the most, with wings attached. He could really only stare… and wonder if Arthur would let him touch the pure white, (looking) super soft, and fluffy wings. Finally he decided that he didn't care if Arthur yelled at him, he could always use his weapon again.

Arthur was about to turn and see if Alfred was okay, when he felt something. On. His. Wings.

"Gah!" Arthur screeched and jumped away from Alfred, while turning so that he could glare at the Yankee.

"What the- What were you doing! I let you look at my wings, and what do you do? You start petting them! I am not a dog! You can't just PET ME!" by this point, Arthur looked positively murderous. Of course, he wasn't about to admit that it had actually felt a little good, he had to keep up his appearance after all!

"Alright, alright. Geez, I'm sorry. They just looked really soft, so I wanted to see if they were. Why are you like this anyway? I guess I forgot to ask you earlier…" Alfred trailed off, because Arthur looked really embarrassed.

"Uh…I… Had a little too much to drink." The last bit was said in an undertone to try and prevent the American from hearing him, but it didn't work. He also lowered his head while he said this, so that Alfred couldn't see his eyes.

"W-Wait a sec. You turned into an angel because you had too much to drink?! Oh, that's priceless! Does this normally happen? Cause, you know, you get drunk like every time there's a meeting. Which is probably not good for your health now that I think about it…" Alfred stopped talking just staring at Arthur who hadn't said a word after he admitted what had happened.

"Artie? Are you ok?" Alfred was now looking at Arthur concernedly. "Normally by this time you've insulted me by calling me one of your cute British terms…"

"Why are you here? You are always making fun of me, so why should this be any different? Hm? I get turned into an angel and you laugh. So again, why are you here?


	3. First Kiss

**AN: I am so sorry! I made this a while ago, then I couldn't think of anything else so I forgot about it. I have a really bad case of writer's block, so if you want to review with ideas for what happens next you can tell me. Thank you for reading this, and have a good day wherever you are! Again, I'm really sorry I just couldn't think of anything. Sorry it's so short! I will never own Hetalia so I don't know why I have to say this, but whatever. Enjoy!**

* * *

Flashback:

_"Why are you here? You are always making fun of me, so why should this be any different? Hm? I get turned into an angel and you laugh. So again, why are you here?"_

Alfred stared at Arthur in shock.

"Do you really think that I don't care about you? If I didn't care about you then why would I be here? Of course I care about you! The reason that I came over was because I was worried about you! You weren't at the meeting and it was held in your own country! As soon as the other nations and I realized that you weren't going to come, I instantly volunteered to come see if you were alright…. Course I wasn't expecting this, but still! Arthur even though I tease you, that doesn't mean that I don't care about you. Ok, Artie? You good now?" Throughout the American's little speech Arthur had continued staring at the wall, facing away from Alfred with his wings wrapped loosely around him. He was positioned so that Alfred couldn't see his face, so Alfred took a step forward.

"A-Artie?"

"Do you really mean that? If you're going to lie to me then turn around and leave." The Brit's voice was cold, but Alfred could hear the undercurrent of hurt and possibly the chance that he could start crying soon.

"Arthur, I'm not lying to you. I really do care about you, hero's promise! Everything I said before is true. Why would I lie to you? I thought it was obvious, why else would I help you whenever you need help? You are my best friend you know that right?" The American was now looking a bit worried and stepped closer to Arthur. Suddenly, faster than Alfred could believe Arthur whipped around, jumped/flew/left the ground, and buried his face in Alfred's chest. He hit with such force that Alfred was knocked backward a step, but Alfred quickly got his balance back. Arthur had his arms wrapped securely around Alfred and his wings were cocooning them together.

"…Thank you. I was having a bad day, and I felt kind of depressed." Arthur mumbled into Alfred's chest.

"It's ok. Everyone has those days. Even me!" At this Arthur looked up.

"You get depressed? But you're always so happy! I thought that nothing could bring you down."

"Eh, yeah. Sometimes after the meetings I don't feel too good. Especially if it seems like it was America bashing day, those are hard. But I know that I have people who love me, so I'm good. Mainly I got Mattie and you but that's all the people I need! Also, if you are about to say that no one loves you, I'm going to call you a liar."

"W-What? Why?" Alfred leaned down and stopped a couple of inches from Arthur. They were close enough to feel each other's breath, but that was it.

"Cause I love you! I'm gonna be your hero!" With that Alfred dipped down and softly pressed his lips against Arthur's.

Arthur was in shock. There really was no better word for it. He stood there not comprehending anything, until he felt Alfred start to pull away. Then he suddenly realized what was going on and pulled Alfred back down to kiss him thoroughly. When neither could breathe, they broke away gasping for air.

"So, I guess this means you like me back?" Alfred asked jokingly.

"Yes, I do. I have a question though. If you liked me, then why did you have the revolution?"

"Before the revolution you thought of me as your little brother. I couldn't have admitted my feelings to you, if you didn't see me as your equal." Alfred explained. "Besides it was worth the wait, to kiss you." Arthur's blush seemed like it was never going to disappear.


End file.
